Forever One
by Massydov
Summary: OCXOC LEMONS SMUT YAOI FLUFF AMAZING This is one of my best stories yet! Two of the dov, Seokaaz the Sandmer, and Sesotod the one-and-only Snow Elf, fall into a forbidden relationship. All the trouble they cause might be enough to get them killed. Or worse.
1. Chapter 1

"Nelacar, look there!" Sesotod ran for the beach, quickly ripping off his already revealing Ebony armor. He bobbled further and further away from the elf, reaching the hot water and diving in. Last Nelacar saw was the Snow Elf's ass getting wet.

"Get in here!" Sesotod yelled from the blue ocean water, flailing his legs and arms. Nelacar sighed, and began to take off his mage robes.

Within minutes, the two elves were laughing, hugging, kissing and playing wildly in the warm tropical waters.

"I'll be back, you idiot. Don't masturbate while I'm gone." Nelacar warned, walking out of the water and disappearing in the forest. Of course, Sesotod did not obey. He began to caress himself, touch down underwater, and let out hushed cries and whimpers. He loved to disregard orders.

"Het zu-" he couldn't finish before moaning loudly, little dribbles of ivory springing from his length. The semen dissolved into the warm water just in time for Nelacar to return.

"Sesotod, I must go. Be good." Nelacar kissed the young elf on the head, running up the beach.

"Come to Winterhold if you can, I will be there!" and Nelacar was gone.

Sesotod swam in the sunlight. Sunset was coming, and he knew that the piranhas would get him if he stayed in the water. Yet, the thought of small fish with fangs was the least of his worries. Sesotod also knew that vampires came out. The vampirism and lycanthropy clans were two different bloods. The enemies would hunt him.

The sun dipped low on the horizon, yet the sky was still a mellow orange, pink and purple clouds sprayed across. Sesotod lay on his back, the sand all across his body, a few grains on his cheeks. The sand was warm, the air humid on his chest.

A rustle tore Sesotod from his paradise. It was distant, maybe from the border of the forest.

"Who goes there?" he asked, sitting up.

There was another rustle, this one closer. Sesotod got up into a crouching position, quickly conjuring his spells. A fire bolt was drawn.

But this was no enemy. This was a creature, beautiful and exotic. A man, green as the seaweed in the ocean, emerged from the brush. His hair was extremely long, and as black as the Ebony armor that Sesotod wore daily. His eyes were blue like the sea, shimmering in the approaching dusk. His lips were traced with black lines. The lines scattered up his cheekbones, running around his cheeks. The makeup almost resembled a skeleton, but he was too magnificent to resemble such a dreadful abomination.

"Hello." Sesotod sheathed his spells, dusting off his nude, ice white body.

The creature slurred, stumbling out of the forest. He was slender, slim, and toned. His body was fully exposed, a small line of black hair sprawling up his abdomen. His chest was thumping, he was obviously breathing heavily.

"I am Seokaaz." His voice was melodic, enchanting, ever so soft and it jingled in the most alluring way.

"Of the sea." Sesotod could easily translate it to dragon language. He must have been a Nord, or something. Though obviously, he didn't look like a Nord at all.

"I am Sandmer, Nord of the sand and sea." Seokaaz said. Sesotod took a deep breath, and began to slowly walk over to the exotic man, who stumbled forward. Sesotod got about two feet away.

"Who are you?" Seokaaz asked, backing up a little.

"I am Sesotod, of the white snow." Sesotod raised his hands, almost as if surrendering to the Sandmer. Seokaaz looked at the elf, and smiled.

"We both are one with the dov. I can sense the great voice within you, Snow Elf." This man was smarter than Sesotod thought.

"Well, Sandmer, I must be going. I have to make my way to Winterhold by next dawn. Farewell." Sesotod quickly began to pull on his revealing armor. His heart was racing. He knew he was already past attracted to the creature. He was falling for the creature.

_ Damn my flirtatious ego_, he told himself.

"W-wait! Do not go!" Seokaaz began to chase after Sesotod, running much faster.

"Go back to your ocean! Let me-" there was a loud thump, and a scream, and a crack. A tree had fallen, and right down atop of Sesotod. A few whimpers came from the elf.

Sesotod cursed, the tree on top of his left leg. He cringed, scratching at the wood. Seokaaz got down, looking at the white blood that came from Sesotod's leg. He could easily pull the huge tree away, taking the elf into his arms. A low hiss and a subtle voice made him rush. Vampires.

"Fahliil, dreh ni haalvut hin ahraan." Seokaaz ran across the beach, the bleeding elf in his arms. He could hear the hisses and cries of the vampire clan warriors behind him. Quickly, he ran up a stone path, drifting away from the beasts. Inside of the forest, he found a shady shrub, setting the paralyzed young elf down in the grass.

"Raan mir tah!" and the creatures of the forest were surrounding the two men. There were no more interruptions. The vampires were taken care of, for now.

"Zu'u sahlo ahrk frin." Sesotod looked cross-eyed down at his leg. The blood was pouring out, creating a cold, white puddle beneath him. He gagged, looking over his shoulder.

Seokaaz smiled, a bright ball of energy appearing in the fingers of his left hand. His right hand met Sesotod's cheek, gently stoking him as the energy was pushed up against the wound. Sesotod became quite, sedate, his cries disappearing, as well as the aches.

"W-what did you do, Seokaaz?" Sesotod asked, looking at the wound.

"Shhh, ru wah hin vul fahliil fahdon." And Seokaaz was suddenly gone, just like that, gone.

_Run to your dark elf friend_.

Three days passed. Sesotod went to the beach every night, looking for the sea creature he so desperately longed for. It was eating at his heart, eating his soul in little chunks. He wanted the Sandmer man so bad, it hurt.

"What is your deal, Sesotod? You've been venturing down to that beach everyday since Tirdas. What in Azura's honor is so interesting down that way? It's all the way down near Windhelm!" Nelacar was becoming agitated with the Snow Elf.

"I'm the last of my kind, Nelacar. It's a place where I can be alone and meditate." Sesotod lied, conjuring an excuse. He knew it was so he could swim and look for his green skinned friend.

"I don't believe you. There's someone, hmm?"

"No, Nelacar. What makes you think that?"

"That's the only logical explanation, you slutty man whore!"

"Stop talking like that!"

"Fuck off, you bloody wannabe. I am done with this game. You are _extinct_, Sesotod! No one wants to be with a man who is related to those _disgusting_ Falmer! We are through, you pale piece of shit!"

"Pruzah! Ru hi sadon ufiik!"

And like that, all that the young man cared about, and loved, was gone. He was alone in the streets of Winterhold, crying. He held his chest, clutching to his armor. He wiped his tears away, running for the place he knew he could be alone. The beach.

The waves crashed upon the shore. A storm was approaching, coming closer and closer up the horizon. Sesotod began to remove his armor, letting it clank into the sand. He could see a large boulder that seemed to rise just above the shallow waters. A few sharp rocks lay below the 10-foot drop. Maybe the fall, and a dagger to the throat, would be enough to kill him.

He stand there, hands shaking, the elven dagger held up to his throat. He could hear rain popping off of the water, the kurplunk of pellets on waves.

"I am extinct. There is _nothing _to live for."

It was done. The dagger hit the rock, bouncing all the way down into the white, colorless sand below. Blood dripped from the elf's neck, splattering onto the rock as well. With a lifeless gasp, Sesotod staggered back, going right off of the edge, plummeting downward.

Rain still fell, lightly sprinkling into the waters. A crack of thunder clapped from afar. It was the rise of dawn, the sun rising over the horizon, bringing a new day to Skyrim. Yet this day was calm, relaxing. Even after such a horrendous storm, everything was serene and tranquil.

_Dahmaan faal denek hi praan ko, het hin sil fent kos ney krill ahrk stin. _

_ Zu boldiis hin kopraan ahrk sil, zu drun hi wah faal brod se lingrah lahney faal joor lovaas, aan revak evgir bex wah ni bron, nuz vodahmin reyliik, med hi._

Sesotod only heard dragon language, in this strange place. He could vaguely make out people, all different. They looked unfamiliar, not even human.

_Remember the soil you rest in, here your soul shall be both brave and free._

_ I borrow your body and soul, I bring you to the clan of long live the mortal music, a sacred season open to not Nord, but unremembered races, like you._

Looking up, Sesotod saw someone he wanted to see. It was Seokaaz!

"Wake up, young elf, you are in the home of the forgotten." Seokaaz smiled, patting Sesotod's shoulder. Sesotod groaned, looking at his body. Bruises and scars rested all around.

"Am I dead?" Sesotod asked, scared to hear the truth.

"Silly you are, this is not Sovngarde! This is the same land you call home! We are atop the forgotten mountain, deep in the clouds, sheltered by calm dragons. We are atop Monahven!"

It was odd, but Sesotod could feel the light air flowing through his lungs, the dragon blood strong in his veins. He knew where he was. A low cry was heard from above, two dragons swooping above the canopy. There must have been two dozen souls wandering this old ruin. It was once High Hrothgar, home to the remaining monks.

It was now decayed, debris and ash all around. It was shadowed beneath the newly grown trees, not much sky to be seen above. Only one small opening in the canopy let the sight of not only sky, but also dragon, to be seen. It was quiet, only some voices from the others.

"We call ourselves Nahlvodahmin, the living unremembered." Seokaaz explained, helping Sesotod get to his feet.

"I see. Are they endangered?"

"Yes. They hide here, to avoid being hunted, or worse." Seokaaz replied, scanning the enclosed sanctuary. It was becoming late, so most of the Nahlvodahmin were going inside for their slumber. A large, familiar dragon landed atop the sanctuary. It was Odahviing, the elder dragon. A second dragon followed, Ziioven, the trusted sword of Odahviing, his companion in battle. The two of them sat perched atop Nahlvodahmin sanctuary.

"I know him." Sesotod said, looking at the elder dragon, who seemed to be asleep already.

"Yes, he is our leader, our protector." Seokaaz said, looking in the direction of Odahviing.

"My ancestor was his master, back when Skyrim was ice and snow." Sesotod said, looking back at Seokaaz. Seokaaz looked at Sesotod, surprise in his expression.

Well, that is quite good. You are honorable, Sesotod. Goodnight." And Seokaaz was walking toward a nearby tent, a few feet away.

"W-wait, Seokaaz, please, come here." Sesotod chased after the Sandmer, who turned back.

"Yes, Sesotod?"

"Where am I going to rest?"

"Krosis, my apologies, I did not think of that. Stay with me, then."

Sesotod's heart stopped. Of course, he was going to say yes. It was the polite thing to do, anyways. He nodded, and walked with Seokaaz into the tent.

It was cool, the perfect temp for a hot Skyrim night. Seokaaz was naked, as usual, and sprawled out on the bedroll. He mumbled something, his head turning side to side in his sleep. Sesotod watched carefully, his eyes scanning the sweaty olive green body.

It had been two hours, and Sesotod was still not asleep. He couldn't stop looking over at the sleeping man. His eyes were burning, and his head was pounding; yet he wasn't asleep.

Looking at Seokaaz, he began to get hot. He got even hotter when he noticed something propped upright beneath the sheets. Seokaaz had an erection, standing proud under the silk sheets. Sesotod gasped, feeling the urge to touch his friend. His hand began to move closer, and closer.

"You are still awake, fahdon?" Seokaaz's voice was husky and deep. Sesotod gasped, his hand retracting and his face nearly melting off. Seokaaz gave the elf a suspicious gaze, then noticing his arousal, and sitting up in the bedroll.

"Hin loft los sahqon." Seokaaz whispered, looking at Sesotod.

"Indeed, it is. I need to get some air." Sesotod sat up fast, running outside. A cool breeze swiped across the land, sending his hair in a flurry. The trees rustled and swung in the gentle wind. Sesotod wiped the heat from his face, glaring at the bonfire that was near dead.

"What is wrong, fahdon?" Seokaaz asked, touching his shoulder. Sesotod looked back at the friend, giving him a soft glare. The way the moonlight hit his soft skin, oh god, Sesotod felt like exploding with excitement.

"Hin kopraan los brit ahrk hin sinak-" Sesotod was suddenly stopped. His heart popped. Seokaaz's baby soft lips were touching his own. Sesotod grunted, arms curling around the toned man.

They held their position, in each other's arms, in the dead of night. Seokaaz was flustered, and only by a kiss. At this moment, Sesotod began to think. He was a slut, and a prostitute, Nelacar was dead on. He had dozens of girlfriends, wives, boyfriends, and husbands before Nelacar. But this man here, this new kind of man, he was different. He was special.

"Come here." Sesotod picked up the Sandmer, carrying him over his shoulder and back into the tent. Sesotod dropped Seokaaz into the sheets, pulling off his own cuirass and pants.

"W-What are you doing?" Seokaaz asked. Sesotod stopped fumbling with his clothes to look at Seokaaz, whose skin was darkened, his erection pulsating and upright.

"I thought you- " Sesotod stopped in his tracks, realizing that Seokaaz was but a mere young man, probably even a virgin. There was no use in making love to him.

"Oh shut up and kiss me again."

Lip lock.

"Y-you've done this before, correct?" Seokaaz asked, arms tight around the Snow Elf's hips, legs spread wide.

"Many times." Sesotod admitted, stroking his partner's hot cock. Seokaaz moaned under his breath, hand to his mouth, eyes closed. Sesotod truly wanted to love this man, be inside of him.

Penis touched puckered green entrance, pushing at small tender nodes. Seokaaz whimpered, the head of Sesotod's cock becoming fully engulfed in his rear end.

"It hurts!' Seokaaz cried out, Sesotod fully sheathing himself inside.

"Here." Sesotod picked up Seokaaz, settling him just atop his erection.

"Sit."

And that's exactly was Seokaaz did. He could feel his whole body quiver to the feel. He could feel his body grow hot, his face dark, his erection pulsing upright. He sat down on top of the five-inch dick, a low fuss released from his throat.

Sesotod's hands rest on the Sandmer's hips, lowering and raising him up and down on the dick. Seokaaz was breathing heavily, hands around his own shoulders, mouth wide open, and blood boiling with ecstasy.

The low hiff huff of moans, whines, cries, pants, sneers, and even screams filled up the tent. Seokaaz bounced atop Sesotod's erection, hair swinging side to side, dick slapping against stomach. Seokaaz whimpered as a bead of clear pre accumulated on the tip of his cock. His whole body was churning, twisting, swimming in desire. He had never felt this before.

Sesotod moaned, leaning up and taking Seokaaz into his arms. Seokaaz returned the embrace, nails instantly raking pure white flesh. Sesotod took over, laying the man down on his back, hips immediately slamming into sea green ass. The slapping of skin was accompanied by the sound of high cries and raunchy squeals. Sesotod fumbled, trying to find anything to bite, then biting down on the dark green nipples that belonged to none other than Seokaaz. In return, he got a high-pitched whimper.

Both men were dripping in sweat, panting and crying, feeling around and clawing at each other. Seokaaz screamed loudly, nails drawing blood, body twitching, lips trembling. His hips shuttered, shaft near exploding with pasty semen. His eyes opened wide, a flash of ivory pleasure numbing his whole body. It was an intense orgasm.

Yet, Sesotod was still drilling the Sandmer, getting so close to his well-earned release. Seokaaz was just falling back to Mundus, his body quivering and his breathing becoming a tinge subtler. Seokaaz tuned back in just in time to witness Sesotod's earth shaking orgasm, and hear his glass-breaking cries.

Sesotod let out a high scream, sheer passion rising to the tip of his worked dick. He felt everything, every inch of his body explode with ecstasy. Every little nerve and cell in his body went off like seven billion fireworks. The whole planet seemed to stop rotating.

Blue met green as their eyes locked.

"Fahdon, you make me feel complete."

"Fahdon, you make me feel absolute."

"Fahdon, you make me feel loved."

"Fahdon, you let me know I'm loved."

"Fahdon, we are one."

"One."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a cold nip in the air, the nip of a cold winter. Sesotod wandered up the trail, descending into Whiterun. The palm trees were long gone, dead, rotted away in the fall's unforgiving chill. The clouds today moved faster, faster than before, telling the Snow Elf that danger was coming.

"So you just left?" Okkiin asked, her arms crossed over the table.

"Geh, I left him. I miss him." Sesotod though back to Last Seed, when he was with Seokaaz. It was so long ago, four months to be exact. That night, after the vigorous, timeless lovemaking, he left. He _left_ the Sandmer.

"And you really haven't seen him since, Seso?" Okkiin asked, looking over her shoulder back to Marcurio, who was finishing his bottle of mead.

"Well look, if you were serious enough to stuff him with your cock, you are serious enough to go find him. Trust me, Seso, he liked you a lot. Say here, I have to be going. Find me if you need me, you know where I live." And Okkiin the Wintergrove Elf stood up, grabbing Marcurio by the arm and taking him outside into the cold. Sesotod sat there for a minute, thinking.

_I guess he would still be up on Monahven with the other Nahlvodahmin. _

_I wonder what he did when I left. Did he cry? Maybe he though I left him forever and killed himself. I hope he's ok_, Sesotod thought.

Snowflakes were coming down hard, creating little mountains of white. Sesotod was far from Whiterun, more close to Falkreath now. It was colder here, maybe by ten degrees or so. Sesotod enjoyed the cold, it was where he was born and raised, after all.

It was close to eleven at night, so Sesotod settled down on the south border of Skyrim. He sat in a makeshift bed, lying underneath a pine tree's bristled canopy. He knew that if he were to sleep, he would dream of Seokaaz, his old friend.

"_Aav faal Nahlvodahmin brod ahrk kos voth faal reyliik krosis. Zu dahmaan hi, fahdon."_

Sesotod awoke with a gasp. That was bad. Very bad. He could clearly hear, and smell Seokaaz. That smell, the smell of sea salt and fresh oceanic breeze, the scent of coral and sand. He smelled the same smell he did that one night. The smell of Seokaaz.

Sesotod paced the cobble road, back and forth, deciphering the voice.

_Join the Nahlvodahmin clan and be with the races alas. I remember you, friend._

He knew what going to Monahven again meant. Walking the pathway and rediscovering the sanctuary, quietly coming in, and _maybe_ seeing his old friend. He could do it blindfolded, on one leg, underwater.

"Come where?" Okkiin asked, enthusiasm in her voice.

"The Throat of The World, with me."

"And all because your dream said so?"

"Geh, hi mey."

"Sounds like a plan to me! Marcurio, watch the house and don't go out finding prostitutes again!"

Snow fluttered along the beaten path to Monahven. It came down fast; the winter proving it's strength. Sesotod and Okkiin pushed along, trudging up. It took two hours, but they reached the top, trees bent and twisted along the path, fallen atop the ruins.

As the two friends reached the entrance, Sesotod felt a gut feeling to turn around. No, this was bad, he knew so.

A horn went off. It was not welcoming, but to alarm the Nahlvodahmin.

Sesotod stopped, Okkiin doing the same. Odahviing landed right in front of them, wings out. He growled, letting a fireball jet into the sky.

"You are not welcome here." He snarled, wings folding back under.

"And why not? I was here four months ago with-"

"With Seokaaz, our holy fahdon. He was our best, our smartest, and now he is gone, all because of you."

"What happened to him?"

"He left us. He ran away. He vanished. He didn't tell us why, but a little raven said that the two of you made music together. That's the true meaning of love, but apparently you don't know Nord love like he did."

Odahviing's gaze was ripping at Sesotod's heart. He knew it was his fault. He made love to this man, and left him to be heart broken. Sesotod knew that he did wrong.

"No one here knows where he went? Do you have any idea where he vanished to?"

"His friend, Gogil Selok, may be able to help you. But, you are banned from the Nahlvodahmin sanctuary until further notice. I will send her out." And Odahviing lifted into the sky, flying behind the clouds with a gently, calming roar.

Okkiin was silent when Gogil came out. They looked at each other, as if they knew each other. It was quite odd.

"Hello, Sesotod, I am Gogil, goblin of the sky. I am the last Lokkiin there ever was. Skyborn." Gogil bowed, her red hair draped over her shoulders, white wings tucked behind her cuirass.

"Drem Yol Lok, do you know where Seokaaz could have gone to?"

"Yes, actually, let me tell you the story."

_It was the 4__th__ of Last Seed, early in the morning, not even noon. Gogil was concocting a potion in her tent, perched at the alchemy lab. She heard sobs, and running. Someone dear to her was hurt. Of course, a train wrecked Seokaaz staggered in, instantly in her arms, weeping. She asked what was wrong, but he didn't reply. It took him ten minutes to calm down. Once he was relaxed, he told her that his lover had taken him above the limits on Mundus, and shown him the world, and now he was gone. No goodbye. No last kiss. Not even a note. He was just gone. That broke Seokaaz's fragile heart. _

_ They talked about it. Seokaaz said he had to go. He had to get away, escape the place he wanted to share with the man who had vanished. He decided to leave. He said he was going north. That probably meant somewhere on the northern coast. Maybe Solitude, or Winterhold. Of course, Markarth was in ruins after the Vahmindoraan incident not too long ago. He was alive!_

"I thank you, Gogil. We must go and find him."

"Aal zu aav hi?"

"Gey."

The three friends began to go north. At Whiterun, they split up. They had planned to meet back in Breezehome on the 10th.

Okkiin went to Solitude, where she shopped and explored, looking for anyone who didn't fit in. There was no Seokaaz to be found.

Gogil went to Dawnstar, searching for green in the crowd. No one to be found. It was worth the effort.

Sesotod went to Winterhold. There, he saw someone familiar. Nelacar.

The dark elf was with someone. They were both laughing by the alchemy lab. Guess who, the face was unmistakably olive green. Seokaaz.

Sesotod didn't approach. He had to wait. There was absolutely no way he would, or could, go talk to his ex and his other ex. Terrible idea.

It soon became the 10th of Last Seed. Sesotod walked into Breezehome to see Okkiin making dinner, and Gogil reading.

"Any luck in Wint-"

"He was there."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No. He was with my ex. They looked happy together."

"Do you think they were…" Gogil trailed off.

"It's probably best if we just leave it be. I need to be alone." Sesotod walked as fast as he could upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind himself, locking it. He threw himself of his bed, tears immediately rushing down his pale silver cheeks. It was impossible. It was his worst nightmare.

Sesotod didn't leave his bedroom for two days. Gogil had left, and Okkiin had begun slipping plates of food under his bedroom door. Each day, she would find an empty plate in the hallway.

It was dark out. Okkiin was in the Alchemy lab, and Lydia was asleep in her own bed. Sesotod was already thinking, _I'm over him; I don't need him_, and ready to start over. He creeped down the stairs, and out the door unnoticed.

He wandered around Whiterun, soon stopping himself in the Bannered Mare. Inside, his favorite woman was there, good old Lacy. She was his favorite pass time buddy.

"Lacy, my girl, how about I get the wine and room, and we go buckle down for the night." Of course, Sesotod had already had four bottles of wine.

She agreed, and two old friends got a room. It was trashed, a puddle of urine on the balcony, the bed ripped apart, skooma bottles broken all over, clothes everywhere, and it looked as if it had rained gold and semen. How odd.

Morning came, and Okkiin's voice could be heard down in the main foyer. She was talking to Hulda. Sesotod was beginning to wake up, and Lacy was already long gone.

"Get up you drunken blasphemer, and clean up this mess!" Hulda and Sesotod were peering down on the naked, drunk idiot who was lying in a puddle of his own piss. He groaned, rolling over onto a smashed sweetroll.

"I can't believe you, Sesotod. That was unbelievably stupid. You need Seokaaz, and you need him now."

"I don't w-want that gre-en idiot. He's not w-worth it." Sesotod mumbled, staggering back to Breezehome.

Okkiin finally talked Sesotod into going to Winterhold. It took two hours, but he agreed to find out what was going on. They packed up, and got on a carriage.

Winterhold was surprisingly nice in the morning. It must have been noon. Okkiin and Sesotod jumped off the carriage, and walked into the Frostfruit Inn. It was abandoned, only the barkeep and Nelacar. Sesotod approached the dark elf.

"Old friend, I have some questions for you."

"No hello, as usual? Ask what you will and get the hell out."

"Have you seen a Sandmer? This tall, black hair, kind of sexy."

"Ha, yes I have. He was here this morning, but he just left to go on an expedition with his colleagues. He is quite the student up in the college."

"He's a mage now?"

"Yes, yes, now get out."

Sesotod obeyed, leaving the inn, leaving Okkiin, and going right up to the college, where old friends greeted him. Onmund was already attacking him with a hug when he entered. J'zargo patted his back, and it seemed that almost everyone missed him. But, people were missing.

"Have you guys seen a Sandmer, he's a mage here."

"Yes, him and Tolfdir just left to go down to the creek under the college. There were reports of weird noises and hums coming from down there. They went with two guards to investigate." Onmund said, crossing his arms.

"I'm going too. Bye guys." And he was running down the steep hills of Winterhold to get down there.

On the way, he saw a bright light come from down there. It wasn't magic. Before he knew it, lightning bolts and fireballs were coming from all directions. The clash of metal, the cries of man. All he knew was that there was trouble ahead.

He staggered down, three guards coming up from behind him, going ahead to the scene. Finally, he saw what was going on. It was a pack of adult wisp dragons. Maybe ten of them, each ten feet tall. It was madness. He soon joined the battle, running down to fight as well. With all of the chaos, Seokaaz hadn't even noticed him.

Blood, corpses, fire. It was a disaster. Tolfdir was healing two guards, and Seokaaz was out of sight. Sesotod stopped to listen. He heard fire crackling in the distance, and the small cry of what sounded like a Sandmer.

Looking for the source of the cry, Sesotod made out a small figure curled up next to a fire. He squinted, and immediately made eye contact with Seokaaz.

"Sesotod." It was hard to hear, but it was said.

"Seokaaz." Sesotod ran as fast as he could and the closer he got, the more his heart pounded against his chest and his throat closed up. It was soon noticeable. There was a four-foot wisp talon embedded in Seokaaz's stomach. No way was he truly going to live.

Sesotod slowed down, kneeling beside his fahdon, who was in sheer pain, tears drizzling into the snow.

"I hate you, but I need help." Seokaaz choked.

"Y-you hate me?"

"Damn right I do. You broke my heart." Seokaaz was coughing, shaking; it was hard for him to breath, better so talk.

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't care what you meant, just help me!"

Sesotod was now crying as well, slowly pulling out the talon, replacing it with a ball of healing energy. Seokaaz cried out when he was free of the talon. Blood spilled out, soaking his robes and the snow below him. Sesotod took all of his energy to embed the healing orb inside of Seokaaz, and then he ripped the silk from his under armor, wrapping it around the wound. Seokaaz was exhausted, and probably aching.

"Aal zu?"

"Geh."

Seokaaz was scooped up into Sesotod's arms, and carried up the trail back into the Frostfruit Inn. Okkiin was first to help, grabbing water from their bag and giving it to him. Sesotod set Seokaaz in his bed, giving him a stern look as Okkiin closed the wooden door.

"Thank you."

"Of course. May I take that filthy thing off and try to wash it?"

"Geh."

Okkiin helped Sesotod remove the bloody garment, laying Seokaaz back down into the bed.

"I'm going to go try and wash this outside. Stay safe." Okkiin left the two alone, closing the door behind herself.

Seokaaz had a blank stare, as if he was miserable, which he probably was after all that had happened.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry."

"It- it does. But you- you just don't love me."

"I do love you, still."

"Did you love me back then?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I don't know. I was stupid. I love you now like I loved you then."

"Then kiss me."

And that's what Sesotod did. He bent over, kissing the Sandmer once again. It was subtle, gentle, passionate, and far from what Seokaaz remembered. It was not like Sesotod to be so tender.

Sesotod gently spooned behind his lover, hugging him gently, kissing his ear every few seconds. Seokaaz drifted away, gently falling asleep in the arms of his once again friend.

The sun rose on a warm morning of Last Seed. Okkiin was sitting on a stool by the bar, her eyes wandering around the room. Sesotod came out fully clothed, armor on and tight. He looked happy.

"Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, he's almost ready to go."

"Good. Are you guys alright?"

"Just peachy. He's happy. I'm happy. Did you get a carriage?"

"It's outside, just on the border awaiting us and our luggage."

"Fantastic. I will help him out and we will leave."

No sooner than later, the three friends packed up and settled into the wooden carriage out front. The snow was coming down hard, cloaking the couple and friend in cold, white powder. The ride was long, yet not even a day later, the sun was peaking over the horizon again, and the carriage was almost to Whiterun.


End file.
